The story of the chosen one:Tails
by FirerySonic
Summary: The battle with Eggman is over but a much bigger battle for Tails is about to start. Continuing from Sonic and Yugioh.Rated T for major blood shed.
1. introduction

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

"I don't know why I try any more with these copies"said an old,round man

He then continued"it is almost time for me to retire any more evil."

He then looked away and said"What's this"?

He then picked up some notes by his grandfather Gerald Robotnik.

"This can't be"said Eggman"robots warn Sonic and Tails that I made a grave mistake for all Mobius".

Then two robots rushed for the door and a strange red glow appeared."

Help me"said Eggman.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 record of evil

The story of the chosen one: Tails

(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 record of evil<p>

"Now that Eggman is finaly defeated"said a yellow twin tailed fox.

After a breath he said"I can finaly focus on stoping Mammoth Magual".

A blue hedgehog then said"yah Tails.I will be there to help every step of the way".

Then Eggman's top two lackies appeared before them.

"Sonic"said the round,red one"I am glad we found you".

The yellow squaire one then said"yah the boss wanted us to let you know about his last mistake".

They then showed Sonic and Tails Gerald's notes.

"Sonic"said Tails"I get Mogual is just a servent to a grater evil".

Tails then said"we need the chaos emeralds".

They then got to the work shop and collected the emerald radar and headed to never lake to get the first emerald.

* * *

><p>Please will get better just wait.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 shrine attack

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 shrine attack<p>

"I sence something of grate power"said the guardian.

'Knuckles'spoke a voice in his head'danger approaches the master emerald'.

Suddenly a red glow appeared a small distance from the shrine.

"Who goes there"said Knuckles"Show your self".

Then a small doll that looked like Tails appeared.

"Tails you scared me half to death"he said.

After a brief pause he said"why are you here?".

There was no response.

'He is not Tails'the voice said'he is Tails Doll'.

Knuckles then said"now this is weird".

The Doll Then said "I want that emerald".

"First you have to get through me"said Knuckles.

The doll then lunched an attack stronger than chaos spear.

"Thank the regular chaos emeralds"said Knuckles.

After a pause he said"at least that it did not hit the master emerald".

Knuckles then tried to punch the doll.

"What no effect"said Knuckles.

He then took a ring and tossed it at Tails Doll.

The ring then grew and a portal in the ring appeared.

It was a warp ring with the destination of Jail Zone.

The doll then swatted the ring at Knuckles and he disappeared with a regular chaos emerald.

"Now for the containing power"said the doll.

It destroyed the master emerald as if it were made of paper.

He then left.

When he did a liquid monster and female knuckles appeared.

"It has begun Chaos"said the female knuckles.

"I know"it said"only Tails can save us now".

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Attack on GUN

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Attack on G.U.N<p>

"Commander"said a soldier"how can we stop this doll".

"It defeated Knuckles and destroyed the master emerald"he continued.

Tower then said"don't forget we are not pushovers either".

He then issued an order.

"Get Team Dark to the front lines.I will join them in Deablon".

When they did the upgraded Omega and Deablon were more than capable of fight.

Shadow then said"if this fails all three of our chaos emeralds fall into that thing's it would get Omega's emerald".

Rouge then said"not gona happen.I spent to much time gathering those gems for them to be stolen".

Then the doll burst into the base.

"We need to stall him"said Rouge"for Team Blast".

"Agreed"said Omega.

"Alright then"said Shadow"lets fight".

Tower ran straight for Tails Doll.

"Take this you monster"he said.

He kicked the doll across the room.

The doll then came back and blasted him with energy.

"Take this"said Tower"Anti-mater cannon fire".

The blast was deflected at the floor.

"Now Omega Rouge"said Shadow"it is time for team blast".

The three then said"CHAOS INFERNO".

A purple burst of fire hit the doll.

Time should have freezed it but time continued on as normal.

It then said"Ok my bringer".

It's eyes turned red and every living being was killed leaving only Omega.

"Data analyses completed"he said"attack".

Then the chaos emerald in Omega dropped out and he lost power altogether.

"Now I will be ultimate"the doll said as he grabbed the 4 chaos emeralds.


	5. Chapter 4 Feist

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Feist<p>

Sonic and Tails had tracked their first emerald to a giant warp ring.

"What do you think Tails"said Sonic.

Tails then said"it more than likely goes to the special Zone".

Sonic then said"ok been a while since we had a game for an emerald".

The two then rushed in.

"Welcome to my Zone"said a giant Panda"I am your bissinus here".

Sonic then said"Feist we need a chaos is of up most importance".

Feist then said"I know but the rules of the zone still you want to remove the emerald you must pass one of my tests".

Sonic then said"I know what is the test this time".

He then made a race track appear with Metal Sonic on it along with Metal Knuckles.

"This time if you win"said Feist"not only will you get the emerald but the aid of these two as test is to win the race agenst these two".

Sonic then said" could be want to make it a tag race".

After agreeing Sonic went to the starting line of the course.

When they started Sonic and Metal Sonic were even in their efforts to win.

Sonic then said"Tails throw me the ring".

Tails then reached into a bag of special rings and tossed one to Sonic.

"Thanks buddy"he said.

That gave Sonic a speed boost and he crossed the finish line before Metal Sonic and Tails gained a head start over Metal Knuckles.

When Metal Sonic crossed he swapped for Metal Knuckles.

The two raced across the Special Zone.

When they were at the finish line Tails used his two tails as a propeller to fly and boost his speed and temporary become turbo Tails.

With the extra speed he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the finish line.

"Very good"said Feist"you two have promised here is the chaos last one in this you two are masters of the two robots".

Sonic then said" can you give me and my friend a ride back".

Feist then waved his hand over the four and they teleported to Mobious prime.

"That always makes me dizzy"said Tails.


	6. Chapter 5 attempted confrontation

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 attempted confrontation<p>

"Sonic we need to find Tails Doll now"said Tails.

"I know"said Sonic"but how"we don't know were it is".

Tails then said"no but the radar does".

They had heard GUN had been robed of four emeralds.

Tails was blamed for the crime.

"Lets try it"said Sonic.

He activated the radar and saw four blips on the screen.

"The readings are right behind us"said Tails.

"Heh hee he"said an evil voice.

"Who's there"said Sonic.

"Sonic help"said a familiar voice.

"Chip is that you"said Sonic.

"Yah Help"he said.

When Sonic and Tails saw him Tails Doll was there.

"I need this imp's power"said the Doll.

"Try this instead"said Sonic.

He curled up into a ball and used the famous spindash.

"To slow"said the Tails Doll.

It floated out of the way releasing Chip.

"Got you"said Tails as he caught Chip.

"We got to go now"said Chip.

"Sonic lets go quickly"said Sonic still battling Tails Doll.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"Chip you need to tell us why you are here"said Sonic.

"Ok"said Chip"but first some ice cream".

"Some things never change do they"said Sonic.

"At least we can get answers"said Tails.

"Yah maybe about the Tails Doll"said Sonic.

"That is why I am here"said Chip.

"So start explaining"said Sonic"is Dark Gaia involved in this".

"Kind of"said Chip.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 eighth emerald useless!

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 the Eighth Emerald useless?<p>

After Chip calmed down Sonic then started asking questions.

"Now Chip tell every thing"said Sonic.

"We will be ready to understand".

Tails then said"yah this thing is after us as well".

Then Chip said" Gaia was put to sleep afew months earlier".

"Then just yesterday this thing came".

"It looked just like you Tails".

"I tried to fight it off both alone and with Gaia colossus".

"Both times I failed".

"It then latched on to Dark Gaia".

"Soon Dark Gaia was powerless".

"It was holding five chaos emeralds".

Tails then said"Dark Gaia must have had one in him"

"last we heard Tails Doll had four".

"That means one to four".

Sonic then said"I think you mean two".

Chip then said"sorry Sonic".

"That one requires both me and Dark Gaia to work".

"But we need to find the last emerald".

"I will go into hiding until it is over though".

Sonic then said"OK but later we may need you".

Tails then looked at the radar and said"SONIC I HAVE A READING".

Sonic knew this was right and ran.

But not before saying"Good Luck Chip".


	8. Chapter 7 the last emerald

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 The Last Emerald<p>

Sonic and Tails soon went to the resort island.

Because the seventh and final emerald was there.

Ironically it was the only green one besides the master emerald.

Once there they saw Tails Doll for the second time.

It had the emerald in it's paws.

"Now this is gone to far"said Sonic.

"I will fight you".

The doll agreed.

Useing his speed Sonic swiped the chaos emeralds from the doll.

"Looking for these"he said.

With that he transformed into Super Sonic.

The two clashed over and over again.

Sonic then said"enough kidding around".

"CHAOS BLAST".

Then an explosion of chaos energy engulfed Tails Doll.

When it cleared Tails doll was still standing.

"No way"said Tails

"It should be dust by now".

The doll then drained the life force from Sonic.

Along with all the energy of the chaos emeralds.

"Now come my master"said the Doll.

"Nothing can stop me".

"Not quite"said Tails.

He then summoned Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles.


	9. Chapter 8 Metal vs Doll

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Metal vs Doll<p>

"Doll Data has been copied"said Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles.

They then turned into Neo Metal Sonic and Neo Metal Knuckles.

Tails Doll then rushed at the two robots.

Metal Sonic then launched a missile.

When it hit crystal exploded.

It missed Tails Doll though.

Metal Knuckles then rushed in and tried to punch the Doll.

He might have hit but the doll pushed it away.

Metal Sonic then said"CHAOS CONTROL".

Time then froze for Tails Doll temporarily.

Metal Knuckles then shot his fist at Tails Doll.

It hit straight on.

Tails Doll then said"ok now to end this".

He lat out an explosion that engulfed Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic thus destroying them.

Knuckles was killed from the after shook that fallowed.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter 9 Turbo Tails vs Tails Doll

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Turbo Tails vs Tails Doll<p>

"Tails"shouted a voice.

"Me and Chaos have reconstructed the master emerald".

"You need to be the one who will stop that monster".

It was Tikal and Chaos.

Chaos then started to attack the Tails Doll to stall for time.

Even if Chaos had been perfect Chaos he still would not have been able to defeat the doll.

Tikal then said"the servers are the seven chaos."

"Chaos is power enriched by the heart".

"The controller works to unify the chaos."

"Pleas restore the Chaos emeralds to their original states".

The emeralds then flew to Tails and he became Turbo Tails.

After that with the energy he gained off the emeralds Tails Doll became Neo Tails Doll.

This was because he gained the energy when he killed Super Sonic.

Tails then said"you monster."

"You will pay for what you did to Sonic".

Tails Doll then launched a bolt of energy like the one that shattered the Master Emerald.

Tails dodged it and said"CHAOS SPEAR".

This one was powered by rage so it was even more powerful.

Tails Doll took the blast to the blade of his new formed syth.

The two then ran right into each other.

The two were flung to different areas.

Before he rushed back Sonic's ghost appeared.

"Tails"he said.

"You need to know some thing."

Once you defeat the doll a new threat will appear."

If you beat that one every one killed will come back to life".

Tails then agreed and activated a small device.

Once he got to the doll he tore off the gem off it's head and blasted it.

The doll then fell apart but left a dark orb.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Next chapter is the last.

Or is it?


	11. Chapter 10 the rise of Den Destruction

The story of the chosen one: Tails

* * *

><p>(I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters Exept for Den Desruction and the sperit of the emerald)<p>

(this is the longest chapter)

(it uses the ideas from three old ones)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 the Rise of Den Destruction<p>

"Is that the threat"said Tails as he stared at the orb.

It then transformed into a giant Human.

"Free from that prison at last"the giant said.

"Now I Den Destruction can destroy this world".

Then millions of different Zone Tails appeared.

"Now prim brother"said one No Zone version of Tails.

Tails then absorbed all of the alternet versions of himself and became Titan Tails.

"Well this is interesting"said Den Destruction.

"A hero has indeed shown him self to me".

Tails then said"laugh while you can".

He then shot two beams of chaos energy out of his eyes at the villain.

Some how Den Destruction was not even phased by the blast.

Some how Knuckles came back to life with the seven super emeralds and became Hyper Knuckles.

"Need some help Tails"he said.

Tails then said"sure Knuckles".

When Knuckles moved Den Destruction swatted him down defeating him.

"Now that is it"said Tails.

"CHAOS CONTROL".

He gathered the chaos energy from every were and crushed Den Destruction into dust.

" Finally"said Tails as he separated into his different parts.

"You fool"said a voice.

"I am still alive".

"That was just a minor set back".

Then Shadow appeared in front of Tails.

"Chaos Rift"said Shadow.

"You are not Shadow"said Tails.

"You are Den Destruction".

Tails the grabed the chaos emeralds again.

Upon grabbing them he became Super Tails.

Den Destruction then said"I can become any one that either me or my doll prision defeated".

"Plus gain their powers".

Tails then said"chaos Javlian".

the evil then became Metal Sonic to deflect the blast.

He then became Super Sonic.

"Try to win now"he said with an evil smirk.

Tails then said"I have one thing".

"Sonic can only keep that form as long as he has chaos energy".

Tails then faced a vacuum toward Den Destruction.

The vacuum sucked up all the chaos energy from the Super Sonic body.

He then became Hyper Knuckles.

Tails then said"I need some help here".

Then a voice said"Cheese hit now".

A small chao with a bow tie then attacked Den Destruction forcing him to normal Knuckles.

"I know that chao any were"said Tails.

"That is Cheese".

A voice then said"hello Tails".

A small rabbit then appeared.

"Cream"said Tails.

"This place is far to dangerous".

Den Destruction then transformed into Rouge.

"I have no idea how to win"said Tails.

He then remembered the legendary eighth chaos emerald that Sonic had always worn since the last battle aboard the ARK.

Tails then rushed for Sonic's body.

"Finally given up it seems"said the evil.

Tails grabbed the emerald neckles and the spirit of the emerald flowed into him.

"What happened"said the spirit.

"Long story"said Tails.

"But no time to explain".

When the spirit looked at the danger he said"now I know".

He infused Tails with a power beyond compare.

With that Tails said"CHAOS SPEAR".

The power unleashed was so grate that it destroyed Den Destruction.

It was finally over.

* * *

><p>After the battle there was a faint white glow.<p>

"This feeling"said Tails.

"Is very plesent".

From out of the light faint streams came.

They each hit a body restoring life to the respective being.

"Sonic are you OK"said Tails.

Sonic then said"yah".

"Good job buddy".

Then every victim of the villain appeared.

"GUN is in your debut"said commander tower.

"As am I"said Eggman.

Shadow then said"Tails the world could use a new leading scientist".

"Would you like to journey to the ARK and take that role"?

Tails then said"ok now that my role as the chosen one is over".

Sonic then said"ok Tails".

"Don't forget to return to your own place from time to time".

After that was done Shadow took Tails to the ARK.

From that day forward there was no more evil that Sonic could not handle.


End file.
